mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Roller Coaster of Love
<< Episode 26 Episode 28 >>Episode N°27 – Roller Coaster of Love Day by day, things are constantly changing at Sweet Amoris high... '' ''The new student has arrived and is on everyone's mind! '' ''You, on the other hand, are now sure about how you feel... '' ''Will you decide to reveal your true feelings to your crush? Video Preview Advertising Banner Summary of episode here Outfit Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode27-Castiel and Priya.jpeg Illustration-Episode27-Nathaniel and Priya.jpeg Illustration-Episode27-Lysander and Priya.jpeg Illustration-Episode27-Armin and Priya.jpeg Illustration-Episode27-Ken and Priya.jpeg Episode Guide Episode N°27 – Roller Coaster of Love Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the character. + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the character. - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the character. = *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Nathaniel' - *A. No, sorry. I don't have the time. - *B. Yes, of course. + 「''You're someone one who I can count on.」 *A. And, you know that you can count on me to keep a secret… - *B. You can thank my herculean strength. + *C. You would have done the same for me. = - *A. Kim wanted to ask you for help with her homework. = *B. I thought you could help Kim, she is having some trouble in class. = 「''Obviously, she is wrong. But, I'm not a miracle worker either. She will have to learn not to close up like an oyster when I talk to her.」 *A. It's also up to you to be patient. It's not easy for her to admit that she needs help from someone else. + *B. That's for sure. She has to realize that she is lucky that you are willing to help her. = *C. I think that both of you should let your guards down. = - *A. You... You shouldn't worry. Amber is more mature now. = *B. Yeah, she did have an unusual look on her face. I don't have a good feeling about it… - (+ if high l'om?) *C. I don't know what you are talking about. + (- if high l'om) ---- 'Castiel' 「''Well, learn to play a REAL instrument before bragging about your skills.」 *A. Oh, calm down! You don't have to talk to him like that, Castiel! - (? With Armin) *B. Armin, when are you going to understand that video games aren't real life...? = (- with Armin) *C. Both of you, calm down! You sound like children fighting over a toy! + 「''In your opinion? She is the only one capable of going this crazy…」 *A. We are no longer safe. = *B. The best technique is to never stay in one place more than 5 minutes. = *C. At the same time, she is more predictable than Mrs. Shermansky… = ---- 'Lysander' NOTE: In order to get Lysander's illustration, when he asks for help finding his notebook, do NOT pick it up. The notebook can be found on the table in the library, but if you give it to Lysander, you will not get the illustration. Allow Priya to find it and give it to him instead, which will unlock the illustration. 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Alexy' 「''Oh, don't be jealous.」 *A. I'm not jealous. = *B. Mmm, I am a little jealous. But, I have to talk to Rosa. =/+? *C. Jealous of your school project? Mmm, not really. - - *A. I think I would tell you, yeah. + *B. I can't say. It would depend on the circumstances. - *C. Yes, of course. = ---- 'Armin' 「''Dialogue」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Kentin' 「''He is always trying to slip in crazy references everywhere…''」 *A. He wouldn't be Alexy without a little craziness! = *B. We should partner up the next time, ha ha! + 「''$Pseudo, are you alright? You seem a bit upset…''」 *A. Actually, I-I have to talk to you… + *B. No, no, I'm okay. I'm just a little tired is all. = 「''Yeah, but... Y-You can't understand.」 *A. You're right. I don't understand. - *B. What can't I understand? = *C. I know very well what the problem is, actually. + ---- 'Iris' 「''Dialogue」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Rosalya' 「''Yeah, I swear.」 *A. Actually, you never told me how you both met… = (Tells you story about how they met) *B. You have to be brave… = *C. I could never be like you… = 「''Stop acting like a child... I know that declaring your love is hard, but you could at least try to spend some time with him.」 *A. I have other things on my mind now. = *B. That's what I was going to do. I'm just waiting for the right moment. + ---- 'Melody' 「''Oh. Do you want help with your research?」 *A. No, it's okay. I'll figure it out. - ('Towards Nathaniel's Illustration') *B. Mm... Why not? I'll have to admit that I don't really know where to start. + ---- 'Violette' 「''I should go now, but... She scares me.」 *A. Do you want me to come with you? + *B. Come on, find some courage and go! I have to go to the library. - (Towards Nathaniel's Illustration) ---- 'Kim' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Capucine' 「''I'm so much prettier than the new girl.」 *A. Ha ha ha! Buy yourself a mirror, then we'll talk about this again! - *B. You should accept yourself for who you are, rather than putting yourself up against others. - *C. Is that a self-persuasion technique? = 「''They are all drooling in front of her, there's no doubt about it.」 *A. What boys are you talking about, exactly? = *B. You are just saying that because you are jealous. - *C. That's nonsense. = ---- 'Priya' 「''I'm so bad in this subject, but I would really like to learn.」 *A. I think you've found the right person. Violette is surely an excellent teacher. She is very patient. + *B. I think that talent has something to do with it too... I don't know if you can create a masterpiece only with work. -? *C. That's a weird way to try and fit in. - 「''Say, would you know how to get to the shops in town? I have to meet one of my sisters, but I haven't had the time to look up directions.」 *A. I can walk with you, if you want. They're not far from where I live. + *B. I'll tell you, it's not complicated. = 「''We have quite a bit of work to do. Mr. Boris really spoiled us this time…''」 *A. That's for sure… = *B. Oh, he's already done worse than this. + *C. You just got here and you are already complaining... This won't be the end of it. - 「''Hmm, people seem pretty cool in this school…''」 *A. (You'll see if we're cool...) = *B. (I should make an effort to show her that I can bee cool too.) + *C. (She probably wants me to relax, but that won't be easy.) = (more dialogue) - *A. Hmm... No, no. *B. That's none of your business. *C. No... (I couldn't help but sigh.) + 「''You haven't seemed very comfortable since Mr. Boris asked us to clean up.」 *A. It's just that this sort of thing always falls on me... It's annoying after a while. = (Pay $75 for net) *B. No, no, I'm okay. I'm just stressed about this whole net situation. + (Pay $75 for net) *C. If you hadn't ripped the net… - (Pay full $150 for net) - *A. (I should tell her what I know about Amber.) = *B. (Actually, I'm not going to tell her anything.) = (More conversation, '''Towards Castiel's Illustration') 「''No. It's something personal.」 *A. Your diary? *B. A letter? = *C. A novel? + 「''O-Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know.」 *A. Are you seriously upset, Armin? + (Towards Armin's Illustration) *B. Nice! Look how you've made him feel, Priya… = *C. Come on, Armin. Let's go... She has no tact. = - *A. (I have to stop them, not that it would make me feel any better.) *B. (It's out of the question that I help her...) (Towards Castiel's Illustration) ---- 'Peggy' 「''I already told you, I don't have the time for a boyfriend.''」 *A. Oh, but I could definitely see you with Nathaniel. = (not interested) *B. Oh, but I could definitely see you with Castiel. = (not interested) *C. Oh, but I could definitely see you with Lysander. = (a little interested) *D. Oh, but I could definitely see you with Armin. = (seems interested) *E. Oh, but I could definitely see you with Kentin. = (not interested) Bloopers Use this section ONLY if bloopers are present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Censored Content Name certain dialogues, statements, or other content from the episode that appear on the original French version, but were removed or changed on My Candy Love due to censoring. Use this section ONLY if something has been censored in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Trivia Use this section ONLY if trivia is present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Category:Index Category:Episode List